


In Your Arms

by vinyamar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyamar/pseuds/vinyamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a nightly routine, whatever it is that they have, but Jon's never stayed the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ASOIAF, Game of Thrones, or any characters from the series. Just having fun with them while waiting for the next book/season 3.
> 
> All rights belong to George R R Martin
> 
> Thanks to linndechir for reading this for me before I posted it for the public to view.
> 
> This is my first fic I've ever posted publicly....ackkkkk.

It was an almost nightly occurrence now that heated arguments turned to lust, but Jon had never once slept in the king’s bedchamber. Most nights Stannis would untangle himself from Jon’s limbs moments after he finished, rise from the bed, and begin to dress with his back turned. On those nights Jon knew he was expected to dress silently and leave quickly.

On other nights Jon would be the first to slip from Stannis warm, although gaunt body. Whether because he was too spent to rise, or because he wished for them to remain that way, Jon could only guess. Begrudgingly he would remove himself from the heat, the companionship, and whatever else they shared beneath the sheets to return to his own chambers, cold and alone. 

Tonight they were in the king’s bed, Stannis’ weight and thrusts pushing Jon into the mattress. Stannis was close, Jon could tell from his racing breaths, silent grunts, and the desperation behind all of his movements. He was gripping Jon’s hips so tightly there would be bruises on the morrow. Within moments he buried his face into Jon’s neck as he came, in an attempt to muffle the sound of his groans. 

Immediately he rolled off of Jon and onto his back, but he didn’t rise. Taking his cue, Jon moved to sit up when he felt Stannis grab his arm and mumble, ‘no’. He couldn’t help the small smile that came upon his face, knowing that he had somehow broken Stannis’ iron clad determination to deny himself closeness, even if it was just for one night. 

Jon laid down next to his king and placed his head on his chest, feeling as his labored breathing returned to normal. He could feel Stannis’ arm wrapped around him, awkwardly, as if he had never learned how to hold someone in bed. There were so many things he had never learned - how to smile, laugh, or be happy, so Jon doubted he had ever experienced real closeness with anyone before. It was with delusional thoughts that he could be the one to teach Stannis how to have those things and more that Jon fell asleep...only to wake in the morning and find the bed empty.


End file.
